


Truth or Dare

by ShyFicWriter



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Games, Gen, Tickling, Ticklish Lucifer Morningstar, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:15:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21754366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyFicWriter/pseuds/ShyFicWriter
Summary: A game of Truth or Dare doesn’t end well for Lucifer.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 104





	Truth or Dare

“Ha! I won!” gloated Lucifer, having just won and ended the game of Monopoly he had been playing with Chloe and Trixie. 

“Let’s play another game!” suggested Trixie excitedly, “Something else! Like Truth or Dare!”

“Oh! Truth or Dare sounds like a marvelous game! Tell me, detective, have you ever considered joining a threesome?”

“Lucifer!” Chloe scolded, scandalized, and worried Trixie would ask what that was. “That’s not appropriate with a child in the room, don’t you think?”

Trixie only giggled, ignoring the fact that she didn’t understand what he was asking. “Lucifer, that’s not how you play! You gotta ask a person ‘Truth or Dare?’ and if they pick ‘Truth’ then you ask them a question!”

“And what happens if they pick ‘Dare’?” Lucifer asked.

“Then you dare them to do something, silly!” Trixie giggled.

Lucifer grinned. “Sounds like good fun, what do you say detective?” 

Chloe rolled her eyes but smiled. “Do you think you can keep everything age appropriate?”

“Ah Ah Ah, detective! You didn’t ask Truth or Dare!”

Trixie giggled at this but Chloe just gave The Devil a warning look. “Lucifer.”

Lucifer threw up his hands in defeat. “Oh alright, very well! I’ll be on my best behavior!”

“I wanna go first!” Trixie exclaimed. She turned to Lucifer. “Truth or Dare?”

Lucifer pondered his options for a moment before settling on an answer. “Truth, because as you know, The Devil never lies,” he said with a grin.

Trixie took a few seconds to think of a question before a mischievous smirk decorated her face. “Okay. Are you ticklish?”

“No.” he said flatly. It wasn’t exactly a lie, more of a half-truth. There were of course places where he wasn’t ticklish, after all. It wasn’t his fault if the detective’s spawn wasn’t specific enough. “Alright, my turn. Detective, Truth or Dare?”

“Ah, Ah, Lucifer.” Chloe grinned, wagging her finger. “You’re not supposed to lie. Lying earns you a penalty!”

Lucifer looked at her scandalized. “I beg your pardon! The Devil never lies!”

“Oh really? So you don’t remember telling me the story of that time you got K-I-D-N-A-P-P-E-D for a case?” She grinned at him as his smirk fell. He had forgotten that he told her about the ‘electric tickly stick’ the kidnappers had tried to use on him that the detective had informed him had been a taser.

“I- well…” he started, but was cut off by Trixie.

“Oooh! You fibbed! Now ya gotta pay a penalty!” She clapped her hands in glee. “What should the penalty be, mom?!”

Chloe didn’t even need a moment to think. “I say we tickle him,” she said, before adding in a funny voice for Trixie, “for five. whole. minutes.”

“Yes!” Trixie excitedly agreed.

“Well good luck, but I can already tell you it won’t work.” Lucifer said defiantly.

Trixie grinned at him. “I dunno, I still think you’re fibbing!” She sang the words and she edged closer to Lucifer.

Lucifer edged further away from the small human. “How dare you! I’m The Devil and The Devil does not ‘fib’!”

Trixie giggled. “Then why are you crawling away?”

“I think that’s more time added for a total of 10 minutes, Lucifer.” Chloe teased. “I’m setting the timer.”

“Detective! You can’t be serio-ACK! No! Sthohop thahat!” While Lucifer was distracted scolding Chloe, Trixie took this as her moment to strike, pouncing on The Devil and digging her fingers into his belly.

Lucifer, of course, immediately fell into giggles, attempting to pry the small child’s hands away, but she just kept moving them out of his grasp. “No! Wait! Detective!” he laughed, falling over onto his back and still trying to push Trixie away, who had now climbed to sit on top of him.

“Aww, what’s wrong Lucifer? Would you like some help?” Chloe teased.

“Yes! Please geHEt your spawn off of mehehe!”

Chloe only grinned as she approached the two and knelt down. she had no intentions of helping Lucifer, but she would definitely help her daughter tickle him to pieces. 

“Detective! Nohoho! What are you doing!?” Lucifer could only laugh harder as Chloe set into his ribs.

Chloe shared a grin with her daughter. “What’s the matter, Lucifer? Does it tickle? Admit it does and we might stop.” 

“Detective! Really!” Lucifer attempted to scold through his laughter. “This is ridiculous!” 

“Alright, we’ll just keep going until the timer runs out…” She made a show of craning her neck to see the timer on her phone. “Looks like you still have about eight and a half minutes left.”

“Alright! Alright! It tickles! The Devil is Ticklish! I confess! Happy!?” Lucifer cried out through his loud laughter. “I confess! It tickles! That’s enough!”

Chloe winked at Trixie. “Hmmm, well that is a start…” The didn’t stop tickling, however.

“That’s not fair!” Lucifer whined, yes whined, through his laughter, “You said you’d stop!”

“Nope. Mom said ‘might’ stop.” Trixie giggled. “But maybe if you said ‘please’…” 

Of course, Lucifer being Lucifer, he balked at the idea that be would resort to begging a human child. He cried out, “I will do nothing of the sort!” but soon regretted it as Chole wormed her fingers under his arms and made him laugh so hard he could barely manage speech.

Chole’s house was filled with The Devil’s loud laughter for quite a bit longer, and eventually they did get that ‘please’ out of him, though, of course, he’d completely deny it if you ever asked him.


End file.
